Prisoners in Blackrock
by Beowulf1111
Summary: Three adventurers in Blackrock Spire have gotten in a little bit of trouble. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you it wouldn't work, Dey. I told you over and over that it wouldn't work," A human mage sat in a cell in the infamous Blackrock Spire. In the cell to his left, sat a human paladin, with his eye twitching. In the cell to his right, sat a Night Elf druid, banging her head against the wall.

"Ara, for the last time. Be. Quiet," Dekard, the paladin, growled, "My patience is wearing very, very, _very_ thin…Besides, it was your idea to come here."

"Like Nether it was! _You_ wanted to come in here and 'Cleanse this tainted mountain,' not me!"

"You're right. _I_ wanted to rid this mountain of evil. _You_ wanted to _pilfer_ the damn place."

"You swore! Did you hear that, Ashei!? A _holy warrior_ just _swore_! Dekard, you are the most unholy paladin I have _ever_ met!"

"Really now? Arthas Menethil."

"Both of you _SHUT UP_!" The druid shouted, irritated by the two's constant bickering. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on the two of you, I'll _kill_ you!"

The orc jailers, of course, heard the trio arguing, one of them developing a wicked grin. If he let them out, they would kill each other! That way, he wouldn't have to sit here and baby-sit them! The orc told the 'plan' to his fellow jailor, both beginning to chuckle. Slowly, the pair made their way to the cells, opening Arador's and Ashei's.

Arador grinned, nodding at Ashei. His eye glistened a fraction of a second before a massive ball of fire shot out of his palm, slamming into one of the orcs. Before the other could react, Ashei shifted into her cat form and tore into him.

"Well?" Dekard sat in his cell impatiently. "Are you guys going to get me out or what?"

Arador unleashed an expanding cone of frozen air at the cell's bars, freezing them. Ashei shifted into her dire bear form, slamming into the bars, shattering them as if they were made of glass. "I didn't think they were that gullible," Ashei said, wiping the fallen orc's blood off of her hands, "I mean, you think that they would have some common sense."

Dekard picked up one of the orc's axes, gripping it tightly. "Would you have rather wanted them to see through that? We'd have been in those cells until the day we died."

"Well, I guess we should go get our weapons and armor, huh?" Arador grinned at Ashei's nearly-naked form, receiving a slap in return. Arador just laughed. "Yeah, well, I told you it would work. There's more in my head than just spells and incantations."

The trio got just outside of the armory, meeting little resistance. "Ha," Dekard grinned, "that was easy. At this rate we'll-" His grin faded as they walked around the corner & into the armory. Staring at them were several dozen orcs, all of them fully armed.

"Well, _this _was unexpected," Arador frowned.

The three adventurers were now in cells nowhere near each other with three guards stationed at each of their cells. The trio was back to doing their original activities, Dekard's eye twitching and Ashei banging her head against the wall. Except for Arador, who couldn't stop laughing. After all, he still had his spells.

* * *

Well, this is my first story, so feedback would be nice. Criticism, constructive or not, is VERY welcome. Please, review!

Also, ignore the repeat at the top. I can't get it to go away, so some help in fixing it would be MUCH appreciated!


	2. A plea to the Highlord

Arador quickly assessed which spells he could safely use, given the situation. Offensive spells were out of the picture. Arcane and fire spells generated extreme heat. 'I can barely stand _this _temperature. Any higher and I'll have a heat stroke,' Arador thought, wiping sweat off of his brow, 'There's not enough moisture in the air for frost spells to be formed. Besides, if I _do _use an offensive spell, I'll have two orcs burying their axes into my chest,' Arador wiped more sweat from his brow. 'How can these orcs stand this heat?' Defensive spells shared the same problems as his offensive spells. Utility? Blink would put him with his orc captors or in the cell on the opposite side of the hall from his, he didn't have enough runes for a teleport spell, and the orcs would follow him through if he created a portal. Turning invisible for twenty seconds wouldn't do him any good, either. There was that spell he was working on, though. It was kind of like an empowered Blink, able to go through any solid matter and place him a thousand yards away. However, the spell was still in its experimental stages. 'Well, time for a trial run.'

One Hour Later

Stormwind, Keep

Highlord Bolvar Fordragon had a lot on his mind. The kidnapping of King Varian Wrynn, the death of Marshal Windsor, and the revelation that Lady Katrana Prestor was the brood mother of the Black Dragonflight, Onyxia. Now, 3 important members of powerful political factions have gone missing in Blackrock Mountain. Things could not possibly get any worse.

"Lord Arador! Lord Arador, wait!"

"Let go of me! I must speak to Fordragon!"

Bolvar tensed. Arador of Dalaran? He was one of the faction members that had gone missing at Blackrock Mountain!

Arador made his way up the steps, the guard still trying to subdue him. Bolvar dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand, allowing Arador to knell before the child king, Anduin Wrynn. "King Wrynn."

"Rise, Magus Arador," Anduin said, trying not to faint at the mage's appearance. Cuts and bruises were barely visible because of all the blood covering his clothes.

"King, please go to your chambers," Bolvar never took his eyes off of the mage.

"Yes, Highlord," Anduin was followed by all of his royal guards as he made his way to his chambers.

"Magus," Fordragon gave Arador a quick up-down, "What happened? Where are Druid Ashei and Dekard of the Argent Dawn?"

"Captured," Arador muttered, sitting on the steps, "And skip the formalities. We've known each other too long for formalities."

Bolvar sat next to Arador on the steps, almost falling down in his suit of armor, getting a small grin out of Arador, which quickly faded. "I figured that they had been captured by looking at _you_, old friend. My question is: By whom and where?"

"The Blackrock clan in the spire of Blackrock Mountain. We managed to _almost_ escape once, but we were captured again before we could get far," Arador took off the ruined and ragged shirt the orcs had made him wear when he was in the cell. "I need soldiers as soon as possible. You have no idea what those orcs do to their prisoners."

Bolvar gazed upon the mage's condition one more time. "I can guess by looking at you," the Highlord shook his head, "Anyways, how many soldiers do you need? I can supply you with the finest soldiers in my command."

"Two, at least. I will contact the Argent Dawn and the Cenarion Circle and see if they will aid in the rescue of two of their most valued members."

"Very well," Bolvar struggled to stand up, "Don't say it." Arador gave the Highlord a sly grin. "I will get two of my finest warriors, Mattingly and Afrasiabi. They will be ready to leave as soon as your preparations are complete."

* * *

Okay, the reason I said that Arcane magic would generate heat is because Arcane magic uses pure energy. The transfer of energy releases heat energy, which, obviously, creates heat. Got it? Okay then.


	3. Searching for Allies

Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands

"_**WHAT!?**_"

Arador winced. While, yes, he was a member of the esteemed Kirin Tor, being yelled at by Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, a high-ranking member of the Argent Dawn, was anything but pleasurable. "Tyrosus, I know this is upsetting, but-"

"Upsetting? UPSETTING!? One of my strongest paladins is being held captive by the Blackrock Clan and you say this situation is _upsetting_!?" Tyrosus looked like he was ready to kill the mage, which he was.

Mattingly sighed. Whenever he went on a diplomatic mission, someone had a screaming fit. "Tyrosus, all we are asking for is a paladin. Stormwind can't spare anymore soldiers. We're already spread too thin."

"The answer is _no _and that is _final_," Tyrosus gripped his blade threateningly, "I suggest you leave before I lose the rest of my patience."

Arador & Mattingly made quick bows before hurriedly leaving the chapel and a fuming Maxwell Tyrosus. Upon exiting the chapel, the pair heard a giggle to their right. "So, I heard you two need a little help. I wouldn't mind taggin' along with ya."

Arador raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the source of the voice. There, leaning against the chapel wall was a human female. "And you are…?"

"Calene, rogue extraordinaire, at your service," The rogue did a short curtsy, her long hair falling into her face.

Arador and Major Mattingly shot each other a glance as if to say 'Should we?' Coming to a quick conclusion, Arador sighed. They needed help, after all. "Alright, how much will it cost?"

Calene smirked. 'Easy money,' she thought. "50 gold for going into the spire, 10 gold for the trip."

"No deal," Mattingly glared, "35 gold for the fight, 5 gold for the trip. That's the lowest we'll go."

Arador raised an eyebrow at the Major's remark. The mage would have willingly paid the 60 gold for the rogue's assistance, seeing as how being an archmage meant people would pay _handsomely_ for him to take care of even minor problems. Then again, maybe being a soldier, albeit a high-ranking one, didn't pay as well as he thought…

Calene bit her lip. 'I _do_ need the money…,' She sighed. "Deal. But…do you have any others coming with us?"

Major Mattingly grinned. He always had been good at negotiating prices. "Yes, two actually," The realization that Afrasiabi might not be able to recruit help from the Cenarion Circle, either, hit him like a Felguard. 'Hopefully.'

Nighthaven, Moonglade

Afrasiabi's facial expression didn't change even slightly. "Lord Remulos, you must understand the situation. One of your most valued druids is being held captive by one of the most nefarious forces on Azeroth."

The massive Keeper of the Grove frowned. "I know what it is you mean and what you are asking of me. I cannot, however, agree to this…offer. My druids are still having trouble keeping the Silithid at bay in Silithus."

Afrasiabi nodded solemnly. This discussion had been going for hours, its end nowhere in sight. With the way things were going, the son of Cenarius would never agree to letting another one of his druids go into Blackrock Spire. To avoid worsening the Alliance's relations with the Cenarion Circle, Afrasiabi decided it was time to leave, albeit disappointed. "I see... It has been an honor speaking to you Lord Remulos." As he got up to leave, a young male Night Elf Druid rushed past him and stopped in front of Remulos.

"Shan'do, let me go! I have experience in-" The druid started, not looking to take 'no' for an answer.

"ABSOLUTELY **NOT**,"The keeper of the grove growled, startling the druid and the Field Marshal, "I do not want a _child _to be killed because of poor judgement!"

Afrasiabi knew that the Night Elves could live for thousands of years. How old would a child be according to them? 'He's going to approach me after I get out of Remulos' hearing range. And if I let him come with me, Remulos will likely never trust the Alliance again.' "I will be taking my leave now, Lord Remulos. The Alliance _will_ get the druid back, I promise you." The keeper of the grove nodded, going back to lecture the 'young' druid.

Sure enough, just as soon as he got out of Remulos' earshot, Afrasiabi was approached by a being, but not the young Night Elf he 'met' earlier. "Tauren, what do you wish to speak with me about?"

The massive Tauren made a short bow. "I will accompany you to the Spire, if you will have me. I overheard your conversation with the keeper earlier."

Afrasiabi was pensive. What would happen if he went to Blackrock Spire accompanied by a Tauren? The others might attack him, thinking the Tauren was holding Afrasiabi hostage. However, that was a chance he had to take. "Alright, the extra help will be much appreciated. What, if I may ask, is your name?"

"Toh Ragetotem, Field Marshal. Well, then, let us be off."

* * *

Two reviews. **_Two_**. Does anyone ever read WoW fanfictions? Anyways, thanks Kenaka and Chanel. I needed that. Well, again, please read and review.


End file.
